Substituted dihydropyridines are known to be useful for reducing blood pressure, effecting dilation of the coronary vessels, and preventing vasospasms. Typical of such substituted dihydropyridines are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,923,818; 3,905,970; 4,044,141; 4,237,137; and 4,285,955.